Kiss?
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Saat sedang jalan-jalan di taman, tanpa sengaja Mizel melihat Ban dan Hiro sedang berciuman. "Berciuman itu apa? tanyanya. "Berciuman itu... saling menempelkan bibir dengan orang yang kau sayangi."/"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku berciuman dengan Jin?" Drabble aneh, tak suka jangan baca!


Sebagai sebuah android, pekerjaan Mizel _seharusnya_ hanyalah duduk dan berdiam diri di rumah. Membetulkan apa yang harus dibetulkan dan memperbaiki apa yang harus diperbaiki. Mati listrik, atau tegangan yang turun, misalnya.

Namun ia mengindahkan ketentuan yang sudah terprogram itu, dengan berjalan-jalan ke taman. Alasannya, bosan.

Bahkan saya baru tahu android bisa bosan.

Kalau bisa, dia ingin mengajak Jin, ah, tidak usah diberi tahu siapa itu Jin, sebab semua pasti sudah tahu kalau dia adalah orang teristimewanya Mizel. Tapi karena Jin hari ini –katanya- sedang sibuk, jadi ia tidak bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke taman.

Sibuk apa itu namanya? Sekolah, ya? Setahu Mizel, sekolah itu tempat menuntut ilmu, bukan tempatnya orang-orang sibuk.

Entah kenapa, Mizel merasa keadaannya terbalik. Menurut otak komputernya, seharusnya Jin yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan, bukannya dia.

Tapi, ya, sudahlah. Jalan-jalan sendiri asik juga, kok.

Mata hijau monokrom Mizel melihat-lihat tempat sepi. Sebenarnya ia ingin duduk sambil menikmati angin semilir tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu, dan untuk itu, -lagi-lagi- menurut otak komputernya, ia harus mencari tempat yang sepi.

Bagus, di sana ada sebuah pohon besar, cukup untuk menyamankan diri dengan dan menghemat energi sistemnya.

"Uhmh... Ban-_san_..."

Lho? Suara siapa itu?

Kaki berbalut celana silver Mizel mendekat ke arah pohon besar yang memang menjadi sasarannya. Ditambah dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, kepala bersurai hitamnya menyembul ke balik pohon.

Ada dua orang di sana.

Yang satu, ia ketahui sebagai putra dari pencipta program yang melahirkannya, Oozora Haruka, yaitu Hiro. Yang seorang lagi ia kenali sebagai putra perancang model LBX, Yamano Junichirou, Ban.

Mereka sedang... uhmm...

... tunggu sebentar, otak komputer berlapis baja Mizel sedang mencerna apa yang dua orang ini lakukan...

... mohon bersabar, ya...

...

...

... oh, menurut otak komputer Mizel, mereka sedang berciuman.

Berciuman...

Berciuman...

Berciuman...

"Berciuman itu apa?" tanya Mizel sendirian. Dengan suara yang cukup keras, membuat dua orang yang sedang sibuk akan kegiatan mereka sontak menoleh kepadanya.

"WAAAAAA!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kiss?

Disclaimer:

Danball Senki W (C) Level-5

Warning:

Sho-ai! Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, ga waras, humor garing

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mizel tidak jadi menenangkan diri –otaknya, sebenarnya- di taman. Setelah ia teringat akan kata-kata Ban juga Hiro, ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"_Euhmm... berciuman itu... saling menempelkan bibir pada orang yang kau sayangi..."_

_Begitu kata Ban ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Mizel. Hiro mengangguk cepat-cepat, menyetujui. Mizel yang tak tahu menahu tetap memasang wajah datar. Namun dalam otaknya, ia memikirkan sesuatu-_

"_Kalau begitu, bisakah aku berciuman dengan Jin?"_

_-dan sukses membuat kedua manusia di depannya ini membulatkan kedua mata._

"_K-kenapa begitu, Mizel?" tanya Hiro, yang paling duluan sadar. Mata hijau monokrom Mizel melirik ke arahnya._

"_Kalian bilang, berciuman itu saling menempelkan bibir pada orang yang kita sayangi. Karena aku menyayangi Jin, jadi aku boleh berciuman dengannya, kan?"_

_Baiklah, jawaban datar dan polos dari Mizel telah membuat sepasang kekasih ini mengedipkan mata tiga kali, tidak percaya._

Makanya, kali ini, Mizel memutuskan untuk pulang dan menunggu Jin. Yah, untuk... ehum...

... berciuman dengannya...

_Absurd_ memang, tapi entah kenapa, ada sebuah dorongan dari dalam batin Mizel untuk melakukan hal itu. Karena ia menyayangi Jin...

Menyayangi Jin...

Menyayangi Jin...

Me-

"Mizel! Kau sudah pulang?"

-baiklah, yang disayangi telah datang.

Mizel berdiri di depan pintu. "Sudah." Jawabnya, sedatar biasanya. Jin meletakkan sepatu di rak, lalu berjalan mendahului Mizel ke dalam rumah.

"Mizel?" panggil Jin saat ia menyadari Mizel tidak mengikutinya. Mata monokrom berkedip dua kali, menanggapi panggilan sebagai 'ya?'

Jin mendudukkan diri di kursi, setelah melepas tas sekolahnya. "Kau... tidak di rumah seharian, kan?" tanyanya, Mizel menggumamkan 'ya' singkat tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau melihat Ban-_kun_ dan Hiro-_kun_? Mereka sama sekali tidak hadir di sekolah hari ini," meskipun, dalam benak Jin, Mizel tidak akan tahu di mana kedua orang yang dimaksud, tapi setidaknya dicoba dulu, mungkin Mizel tahu.

Kembali, mata hijau monokrom berkedip satu kali. "Ya, aku melihat mereka di taman. Mereka sedang berciuman."

Alis Jin naik sebelah.

Apa katanya? Berciuman?

"Kau tidak salah lihat, kan?" sedikit _sweatdrop_, Jin bertanya kembali. Mizel masih menatapnya datar.

"Tidak, karena aku telah merekam dan menganalisanya dengan persentase keakuratan sebesar sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan persen."

Sudut bibir Jin naik sebelah.

Oke, ia memaklumi kalau keakuratan –karena perkataan Mizel tidak bisa disebut sebagai 'kejujuran'- android ini sangat bagus. Tapi yang membuat ia takjub adalah...

... kok bisa dia menyebut kata '_itu'_ dengan muka datar dan polos?

Heh, mungkin karena dia robot.

Setelah sadar lautan, Jin merebahkan diri di sofa. "O-oh, baguslah kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Kukira tadi ada apa-apa..." meskipun masih ada sedikit _jawdrop_.

Tak lama, ia bangkit. Membuka sebuah lemari es di dapur dan mengambil botol air. Mizel tetap menatapinya datar. Jin sama sekali tidak terusik dengan tatapan Mizel, kalau saja-

"Hei, Jin. Bisakah aku berciuman denganmu?"

BRUUUSH!

-android super canggih itu tidak berkata begitu.

Dengan sangat disayangkan dan terpaksa, Jin harus rela mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada air minum yang berada di mulutnya. Demi melihat air tersebut menyembur ke lantai dengan tidak berprikeairan.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Ban-_kun_ sudah merusakkan sistem di otakmu, ya?" jerit Jin sembari mengguncang bahu Mizel. Membuat kepalanya terantuk-antuk. Namun Mizel tidak peduli, dan tetap menjawab dengan datar. "Tidak, aku serius. Sebab kata Ban aku bisa berciuman dengan orang yang kusayangi."

Bagus, Ban benar-benar telah memberikan virus pada sebuah virus.

Eh, tunggu dulu...

Mizel bilang, dengan orang yang disayangi, bukan?

Lalu, dirinya yang ditanya, kan?

Apa itu artinya...

"Aku menyayangi Jin. Jadi, bisakah aku berciuman denganmu?"

Baiklah, Jin tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Mizel karena dia juga menyayangi Mizel.

Kemudian, di ruangan itu hanya ada dua objek, yang satu dikenali sebagai android super canggih, Mizel, seorang lagi diketahui sebagai pemain LBX yang berbakat, Jin. Sedang melekatkan bibir milik masing-masing dengan lembut. Atau istilah dalam komputer Mizel: berciuman.

Karena, mereka saling menyayangi.

Dan menurut Ban serta Hiro, berciuman itu saling menempelkan bibir dengan orang yang disayangi.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

SAYA BIKIN APA INI? #frustasi MAX!


End file.
